1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-skid brake control systems and more particularly to a servo-motor having a flow restriction means for controlling fluid flow therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Engine brake operation is frequently applied under anti-skid brake operation. Braking force generated under such jointly applied brake operation naturally increases compared to that of normally applied anti-skid brake operation. Accordingly, such increase in braking force might result in early occurrence of next wheel locking upon brake pressure increasing or recovering period. It should be noted that the braking force generated by the engine brake occupies larger parts of the total braking force particularly upon brake operation on a road having low coefficient of adhesion (.mu.).
Thus frequency of wheel locking will increase during anti-skid brake operation on the road of low coefficient of adhesion, which will result in both prolongation of braking distance and worse brake operational "feeling".